warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
HawkClan
About HawkClan HawkClan: Equlivlent to SkyClan. Personallity: Like SkyClan's Prey: Rodents, Lots of Birds founding leader: Thrushstar Territory HawkClan lives in a territory filled with tall trees, that the HawkClan cats leap high to reach. There borders are a Thunderpath (SharpClan), a river (SwiftClan), fivetrees and tallstones. The forest and it's five clans (RushClan, SharpClan, MossClan, SwiftClan, HawkClan.) are isolated from any other clans. They meet in true during the full moon at Fivetrees. The Creation of the Five Clans Decended from the original four clans, five siblings had grown up listening to legends about the clans. Their names were Holly, Puddle, Heather, Dark and Thrush. They were intregued by the way of the clans and once they were old enough, set out together to create their clans. They came across a place similer to the forest in the legends and decided to create their clans there. Holly, who had always been intreged by ThunderClan the most created MossClan. Puddle, who had always loved water created RushClan to replace RiverClan. Dark had always been mysterious and loved the shadows, so he created SharpClan in the place of ShadowClan. Heather loved open moors and running and had always liked WindClan, so she created SwiftClan. Thrush could leap high and was satisfied to take the place of SkyClan, so she created HawkClan. The five littermates found cats like them and suited to live in the territories they have claimed. They were given nine lives by their deceased rogue parents and friends and began to lead there clans. This began the time of the five clans... Owned by This clan is owned by Cinderstar. If you would like to join this clan, leave a message on the talkpage or on my Talkpage. Rules *The owner of the clan choses the next deputy. *fruit and gem names are allowed (Any name really, but normal names are prefered) *No names with the same begining and end at the same time. (ex. no Blackpaw if there already is a Blackpaw) *No cat may have the name Moss-, Sharp-, Swift-, Hawk- or Rush- *Any pelt colour allowed, but normal is prefered. *Medicine cats, leaders and deputes can have mates and kits. *Only the owner of the clan is allowed to edit the clan page, other than Role-playing. *If you want a character page for you cat, make it yourself, or ask me to do it. I will add your cats into the alligiances. *If you are not active on the wiki for several months without a good reason, or any sign that you coming back, your character will be given to someone else to roleplay. If I think of more rules I'll add them. If you have any rules to suggest, let me know on the talk page. Alligiances Leader Thrushstar: Golden brown she-cat with green eyes. (Cinderstar) apprentice, Rabbitpaw Deputy Ferntail: Tabby she-cat with fluffy tail and green eyes. Stripefur's mate.(Cinderstar) apprentice, Mottlepaw Medicine Cat Redfern: ginger she-cat with green eyes. thoughtful, imaginitive, often gets lost in her thoughts. Quick to act if any cat is hurt or sick. Cares about every cat, calm, not easily angered. (Cinderstar) MCA Sweetpaw: Small fluffy reddish pink she-cat with blue eyes. (Shortstar) Warriors Stonestream: Pretty silvery gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Cinderstar) apprentice, Firepaw Stripefur: White tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes. Ferntail's mate.(Cinderstar) apprentice, Whitepaw Waspflight: White tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Stripefur and Ferntail's son. (Cinderstar) apprentice, Sandpaw Jayfoot: Large silver tabby tom with blue eyes and multiple scars on his face and back. Deeply prejudiced agaist rogues because a vicious group of them killed his sister, though he is deeply afraid of fighting them. (Cinderstar) apprentice, Willowpaw Toppletail: Very very silvery tom with green eyes. (Shortstar) apprentice, Tigerpaw Bellflower: Striped orange and red she-cat with blue eyes. (Shortstar) Winddragon - Tall, muscular, curious, intelligent, long-haired, wispy-furred, cold, sarcastic, sadistic, aggressive, long-limbed, broad-shouldered, strict, pessimistic, impatient, acrobatic, indifferent, independent, strong, pure, ebony-colored, black tom with slightly lighter black paws, ear tips, tail tip, and faint, spiral-like streaks in his pelt, often windblown fur, a slight nick in each ear, and cold, sharp, observant, icy, intelligent, indifferent, slightly bright, intense violet eyes. (Luna) Apprentice; Lightningpaw Autumnflare; Mottled brown and ginger torbie she-cat with deep blue eyes. (Elorisa) Diamond; Pale creamy tabby tom with pale green eyes. Formerly a rogue. (Elorisa) Brightfrost; Dark brown tabby she-cat with frosty white paws and blue eyes. (Elorisa) Palestripe; Fluffy white Tom with pale ginger stripes and deep green eyes. (Shortstar) Leaffrost: White she-cat with green eyes. (Splash) Eyepoppy: Ginger she-cat with a white stripe down her back and blue eyes. (Splash) Sparrowwing: Golden she-cat with blue eyes. (Splash) Whitetail: Small, ginger she-cat with a white tail. (Cotton) apprentice, Mousepaw Frostwind: White she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Mother of Firepaw, Tigerpaw, Whitepaw, Willowpaw and Mousepaw. (Cinderstar) Apprentices Sandpaw: Brown and tan tom with orange eyes (Shortstar) Mottlepaw: Mottled tan-brown she-cat with brown stripes and shimmering amber eyes. Funny, entergetic, and lovable. (Shortstar) Lightningpaw - Cruel, sadistic, yet flirtatious, sadistic, cold, calm, ruthless, callous, often giggling or grinning, apathetic, uncaring, strong, domineering, bossy, curious, slender, long-haired, fluffy, slightly childish, mouthy, witty, intelligent, pale yellowish-ginger she-cat with a few very faint tabby stripes on her back, two long, antennae-like strands of fur on top of her head, long, oddly yellow claws that fade, oddly enough, to cerulean-blue, and cold green eyes. (Luna) Rabbitpaw: a dusty brown tom with a rabbits tail and amber eyes (Meadowwind) Firepaw: Ginger tom with amber eyes. (Cinderstar) Tigerpaw: pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Cinderstar) Whitepaw: long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes. (Cinderstar) Willowpaw: Pale gray she-cat with green eyes. (Cinderstar) Mousepaw: Golden brown tabby tom. (Cinderstar) Queens Twigleaf: Queen White she-cat with orange and gray splotches and blue eyes. Mother of Toppletail's kits. (Shortstar) Midnightcrow: Black she-cat with amber eyes. Warm-hearted. Formerly from SharpClan. Forcibly Darkstar's mate (Formerly), but she had made herself Lynxclaw's behind his back. Mother of Lynxclaw's kits. Joined HawkClan after Darkstar found out about her and Lynxclaw and exiled her. (Cinderstar) Kits Twigleaf and Toppletail's kits Shimmerkit: White she-cat with silver patches and sparkling purple. (Shortstar) Marshkit: Big silver tom with a brown underbelly and legs with deep green eyes. (Shortstar) Blazekit: Orange she-cat with a gray spot around her left eye, and ear tips with icy blue eyes. (Shortstar) Midnightcrow's Kits Cinderkit: Fluffy gray she-cat with intense blue eyes, silver paws, and tail tip. (Cinderstar) Lynxkit: Long-haired silver tabby tom with amber eyes. Looks like his deceased father, Lynxclaw, and is named after him. (Cinderstar) Stormkit: Dark gray, almost black she-cat with really dark blue eyes. (Cinderstar) Jaykit: Blue-gray tom with blue eyes. (Cinderstar) Foster kits Sunkit - Fluffy, sleek, neat, organized, fiery, long-limbed, nimble, slightly temperamental, yet bubbly, friendly, cheerful, bright-minded, optimistic, flame-colored, bright ginger and white she-cat with a sleek, spotted pelt, slightly large paws, long claws, and bright, shining sea-green eyes flecked with light blue. (Cinderstar). Elders Windreed: Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and ginger ear tips (Shortstar) Suntalon: Orange tom with creamy white tabby markings and yellow blind eyes (Shortstar) Former HawkClan cats none yet Role-playing /Archive 1/ ---- Cinderkit happily played with her littermates Stormkit, Lynxkit and Jaykit. Midnightcrow watched them proudly. Thrushstar padded up to the queen. "They certainly are something. especially Lynxkit, he reminds me more and more of Lynxclaw every day." Midnightcrow nodded, and looked at the leader who had,unknown until now, had been her mate's mother. Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 00:28, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lightningpaw, unnoticed, rolled her eyes at the kits. Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. May the odds be ever in your favor. 01:47, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostwind's kits joined in with Midnightcrow's. Firekit stopped and began to look around for Twigleaf's kits. Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 02:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Marshkit walked in, rolling his eyes, "But mom, we want to play! The kits have finally opened their eyes!" he whined. He flexed his tiny, yet sharp claws from frustration. "Yeah! We have new friends now." Blazekit added. Shimmerkit followed, stalking Twigleaf's tail. Twigleaf shook her head as she set a big thrush down. "No playing until you eat." "I don't need to eat." Blazekit blinked. "Can't we eat later?" Twigleaf's tail tip twitched, making Shimmerkit dart from side to side, still creeping up on it. Twigleaf sighed. "You'll never grow big, come on, eat up." Marshkit and Blazekit gave up and started to eat. Shimmerkit pounced, but Twigleaf pulled her tail up, knowing she was there the whole time, making Shimmerkit slide under her landing between Twigleaf's paws. She picked her up by her scruff. "It's like you know! (lol, Jeff Dunham/Peanut quote XD)" Twigleaf giggled and set her down next to her littermates. "If only." she smiled. (If you haven't seen the one where Jeff says that quote, Peanut goes to bite Jeff's nose but he blocks it every time and he does it repeatedly. Peanut gives up and says that XD You can see it on YouTube here) ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 12:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I haven't seen it, but It sounds funny) "Come over here and play!" Whitekit called. "Stormkit, Jaykit, Lynxkit and Cinderkit are so much fun!" Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 00:00, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (It is indeed :3 Sorry I've been doing one Clan at a time. I don't have much free-time lately) "Please?!" Flamekit whines. "Okay.." Twigleaf says. "Yay!" all three kits chorus at once. They bound over to the others. "Hi!" Shimmerkit mews. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 01:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (It's okay, I understand.) "HI!" Stormkit mewed. She shook her pelt. Her greeting was followed by others from Lynxkit, Cinderkit, Jaykit, Firekit, Whitekit, Willowkit, Tigerkit and Mousekit. Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 00:24, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Thx) Shimmerkit laughed. "Lots of hi's!" Blazekit exclaimed. "What are we playing?" ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 12:29, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Catch the mouse!" Willowkit replies. "Somebody's the mouse, right now Cinderkit is, And she has to go hide. When someone finds her, she has to run away while whoever found her chases her around the camp until they pounce on her, Then It's the next cats turn!" "I made it up!" Mousekit mews proudly. Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 01:17, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blazekit laughed and Shimmerkit jumped. "Okay!" Marshkit bolted towards Cinderkit. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 21:33, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hey! I still have to hide!" Cinderkit joked. "Oh well, catch me if you can!" She raced off, and began running around the camp. Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 03:30, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Marshkit laughed as he swerved towards her, Blazekit following. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 00:56, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cinderkit dashed around the camp, keeping a good pace ahead of Marshkit and Blazekit. Then she tripped on a twig. "Mouse Dung!" Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 20:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shimmerkit ran ahead of the two. "I got her! I got her!" she jumped on top of Cinderkit, her small body looked frail against hers. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 20:39, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cinderkit purred in amusement. "Who wants to go next!" She called. (Mousekit's going to be the one to hide sometime, but one of yours can hide first.) Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 01:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Me me me~!" Blazekit shouted. "But I got her!" Shimmerkit yowled. "No buts! You're too small anyway!" she joked. "I told you I caught her! I'm obviously ''big enough!" Marshkit stepped in between the two of them. "How about I go?" He was so calm even if you could feel the tension in the air. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 00:32, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Okay, Marshkit will go." Mousekit decided. "Seeing as you two are too busy argueing. I'd like to go after him." "Now go hide!" Whitekit told Marshkit excitedly. Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 01:33, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Marshkit ran as fast as possible towards a burrow in a tree. Surprisingly, it was hollow and he was able to climb up inside of it. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 01:49, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- After waiting a little while, Willowkit, Firekit, Whitekit, Mousekit, Tigerkit, Jaykit, Lynxkit, Stormkit and Cinderkit rushed off in search of Marshkit. "I wonder where he is." Tigerkit whispered to Jaykit. Jaykit nodded in agreement. Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 04:26, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Marshkit climbed but was starting to slip. Lucky for him, there was a hole in the side of the tree that opened up to another branch. He managed to scramble out and look over the camp. "Whoa..." ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 00:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostwind's kits and Midnightcrow's kits looked around, looking for Marshkit everywheere they could think of. Just than Lynxkit noticed Marshkit on the branch. "There he is!" He yowled, pointing his tail at Marshkit. Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 05:49, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sparrowwing padded out into the middle of the clearing and watched the kits play. Eyepoppy stood in the middle of the forest, searching for a squirrel. [[User:Splashcloud|'A Splashcloud''' is a cloud that looks like a splash]] 18:35, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Marshkit's eyes widened and he looked around frantically. He couldn't go back down, they'll catch him. And he couldn't leap, he'd die. But then he remembered he was a HawkClan cat and there were other trees nearby. He started to hop from branch to branch. "Whoa, this is actually really fun~!" he called down. ~Shorts~ *With Confetti! 20:52, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Leaffrost walked into camp and dropped some fresh-kill on the fresh-kill pile. [[User:Splashcloud|'A Splashcloud' is a cloud that looks like a splash]] 23:50, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cinderkit and Stormkit followed Marshkit directly beneath him. They were followed by all the other kits. Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 00:46, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Leaffrost purred with amusement at the kits. [[User:Splashcloud|'A Splashcloud' is a cloud that looks like a splash]] 00:55, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- (BC) Marshkit noticed the kits. I could trick them! He thought. Marshkit scampered to another tree and went behind it so he couldn't be seen. He then picked up a medium sized stick and threw it to another branch to make the kits think that it was him. Once the kits were looking at where the stick landed in the trees he carefully without making a sound tiptoed back to the tree he first climbed up. Marshkit slid back down and ran behind the nursery, holding his breath the whole time. ~Shorts~ *With Confetti! 13:52, March 11, 2012 (UTC Leaffrost got up and looked around for someone to hunt, "Does anyone want to go on a hunting patrol?" [[User:Splashcloud|'A Splashcloud' is a cloud that looks like a splash]] 17:31, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'll go." Waspflight yawned, standing up. "I've been hanging around camp doing nothing all day." "I'll come too." volenteered Stonestream.Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 00:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Okay, let's go," called Leaffrost padding out of camp. [[User:Splashcloud|'A Splashcloud' is a cloud that looks like a splash]] 00:36, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Waspflight and Stonestream followed Leaffrost. Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 00:42, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Leaffrost headed out through the forest. Seeing a thrush, she stalked and ate it. [[User:Splashcloud|'A Splashcloud' is a cloud that looks like a splash]] 01:02, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Good catch!" Stonestream commented. Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 23:49, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Thanks," replied Leaffrost picking up her catch. [[User:Splashcloud|'A Splashcloud' is a cloud that looks like a splash]] 21:05, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Waspflight padded over to Stonestream. Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 15:49, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Leaffrost caught a thrush. [[User:Splashcloud|'A Splashcloud' is a cloud that looks like a splash]] 04:27, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Stonestream caught a mouse. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 00:11, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rabbitpaw ran right over thunderpath and in to Hawkclan Territory, he'd been here before when Pantherclaw and him were hunting, so he knew where camp was. ---- "Who are you and what are you doing in HawkClan territory!" Ferntail asked Rabbitpaw. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 23:16, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rabbitpaw didn't mind Frentail, just said " I left my formerclan after what they are doing i couldn't stand it" Let your True colours show 00:13, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Do you want to come back to camp with me?" Ferntail asked. "It's Thrushstar's decision, but I'm sure she's let you join the clan. She took in Midnightcrow, a cat who was driven from her former clan, so you will be welcomed." Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 23:15, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rabbitpaw nodded. "Yes and thank you." Let your True colours show 23:16, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ferntail walked back to the camp. "Thrushstar! There's a cat that wants to join HawkClan!" She called. "Really?" Thrushstar meowed, lifting her head from the crow she had been eating. "That'll make two cats joining HawkClan today. I found a kit while on patrol. She says her name is Sunkit." She turned to Rabbitpaw. "What's your name?" Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 23:20, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Rabbitpaw" Rabbitpaw said Let your True colours show 00:11, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Oaky Rabbitpaw." Thrushstar dipped her head. "Ferntail will mentor you. Now you can go settle in to the camp." Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 00:23, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rabbitpaw was confused. "Where's the apprentice den?" He asked Thrushstar. "And do I begin training now?" Let your True colours show 14:32, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- "The apprentices den is over there." Thrushstar flicked her tail to the den. "We'll begin training tommorrow, you should probably rest, you've come a long way, and you probably want to get to know you clanmates." Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 01:11, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Whitetail stretched and padded out of the warriors den. She was ready for another day of patroling and hunting. Cottonfur You haven't defeated me yet. -Firestar 23:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostwind began to lick her kits. They were going to become apprentices today. "I can't wait!" Firekit mewed excitedly. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 16:29, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thrushstar called out to the clan. "All cats old ebough to catch ther own prey, please gather for a clan meeting!" She called. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 00:31, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Winddragon and Lightningpaw took their seats. Teen Titans Robin Raven Starfire Beast BoyTerra 00:34, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Once all the cats had gathered, Thrushstar began to speak. "Five of our kits are ready to become apprentices. Firekit, Tigerkit, Whitekit, Willowkit and Mousekit, step forward." The five kits padded forward, tails twitching with excitement. "Firekit, from this day forward until you earn you warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Your mentor will be Stonestream." Thrushstar went on to give Whitepaw the mentor of Stripefur, Tigerpaw the mentor of Toppletail, Willowpaw the entor of Jayfoot, and Mousekit the mentor of Whitetail. "Firepaw! Tigerpaw! Whitepaw! Willowpaw! Mousepaw!" Frostwind started up the cheer. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Whitetail was shocked, she wasn't expecting to get an apprentice. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 17:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "When do we start training?" Mousepaw asked, happily bounding over to Whitetail. Whitepaw, Willowpaw and Firepaw ran over to their mentors, excited to begin training. "I can't wait to be an apprentice." Sunkit mewed wistfully. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 23:10, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Whitetail shook her head. "Umm...right now." She said. "What do you want to learn first?" She asked. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 00:21, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I want to hunt! No wait, I want to fight! Wait a minute I want to see the territory!" Mousepaw meowed. "I don't know, you decide." Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:40, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Firepaw began to play-fight with Whitepaw. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:40, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Cinder